Love Stories
by AzraeLiv G.M.A
Summary: Bahkan murid dari sekolah khusus cewek memiliki cerita cinta masa lalu.  Cerita cinta seperti apakah yang pernah dialami 5 cewek personil 'After School Tea Time' ini? NOT YURI, OCs', and some OOCs'  RnR pls UPDATED! Finnaly. XD
1. Prolog

A/N: Halo semua! ^^

Ini fict pertamaku untuk K-ON!

Sebenarnya cerita ini datengnya spontan. Dapet ide, terus gak nyadar akhirnya bikin Prolog *sweatdrop*

Yah, tapi seneng juga sih, karena emang udah lama ga bikin fict lagi.

Well, on with the story! Enjoy! ^^

Aku memperbaiki spacesnya biar yang baca ngga pusing. :)

_Text_ (thinking)

"Text" (talking)

* * *

**Love Stories: Prolog  
**

**By: AzraeLiv 'Kurosora' G.M.A**

**Disclaimer: K-ON is not mine!**

Ruangan klub musik SMA Sakura dihiasi kemalasan, sama seperti hari-hari lainnya. Terlihat 5 gadis sedang menikmati kue dan teh sambil bercanda tawa.

Mereka sedang membicarakan lagu-lagu yang telah mereka tampilkan dan merencanakan penampilan mereka berikutnya pada acara pengenalan klub nanti.

Azusa Nakano, yang paling muda diantara mereka, mengemukakan suatu pertanyaan menarik.

"Mio-senpai sudah pernah punya pacar?"

Mio Akiyama, cewek berambut hitam panjang dan tenang, tersedak tehnya sendiri yang baru akan ia minum.

"A-apa?" ia menjawab sambil mengelap teh yang mengotori mulutnya. Ketiga cewek lainnya tampak tertarik, mereka menatap Mio dengan tmata berbinar.

"Mio-senpai sudah membuat lagu-lagu tentang cinta. Jadi, aku pikir senpai sudah pernah merasakan cinta, dong. Senpai punya pacar?" Azusa kembali bertanya.

"A-aku.." Mio menjawab terbata.

"Jangan malu-malu, Mio" Ritsu Tainaka, pemimpin klub musik ini, menyikut Mio sedikit, terlihat senyum mengejek di wajahnya.

"Waa.. Mio-chan ternyata.." Yui Hirasawa, gitaris dan vokalis berambut pendek itu mengedipkan matanya, sedangkan Kotobuki Tsumugi, cewek berambut pirang panjang hanya menatap Mio dengan penuh kekaguman dan penasaran.

"H-Hey.." wajah Mio memerah. Azusa yang kritis kemudian menatap sempa-senpai lainnya, "Bukan hanya Mio-senpai saja, apakah Ritsu-senpai, Yui-senpai, dan Tsumugi-senpai sudah pernah pacaran? Kalian khan lebih tua dariku."

Ketiga cewek yang tadi asik menjahili Mio, kaget karena ternyata mereka tidak luput dari pertanyaan yang sama.

Ritsu langsung terdiam dan menerawang. Yui bertingkah aneh, ia menggaruk garuk rambutnya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum tidak jelas. Tsumugi menatap Azusa sebentar dan memalingkan muka, ekspresi wajahnya sulit dibaca. Sedangkan, muka Mio masih memerah dan sepertinya tidak mendengar pertanyaan baru yang sudah dilontarkan Azusa. Azusa yang melihat reaksi senpai-senpainya itu mengulum senyum tersenyum.

Yui tampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian ia seperti mendapat ide cemerlang dan berdiri. "Ayo kita ganti latihan hari ini kita ganti dengan sesi curhat personil klub musik!"

Kali ini semua mata terpaku pada Yui. Ia hanya berdiri mantap. Yui menoleh pada Ritsu, meminta persetujuan.

Ritsu menatap personilnya satu-persatu. Mio tampak menggeleng-geleng pelan. Tsumugi tetap diam dan tidak bergerak. Azusa mengangguk-angguk dengan bersemangat.

Ritsu sendiri tampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian ia berkata, "OKAY!" Yui tersenyum senang kembali duduk.

Mio mengajukan protes, "Untuk apa? Bukankah lebih baik kalau kita membicarakan pertunjukkan kita pada pengenalan klub nanti? Aku harus membuat lagu baru yang unik. Kegiatan seperti ini tidak penting!" terlihat sekali ia tidak mau menceritakan apa-apa.

"Aku setuju dengan Mio," Tsumugi yang sedari tadi diam mengangkat suara.

Yui, Ritsu dan Azusa menoleh kaget, Tsumugi menatap mereka tajam. _Tsumugi yang biasanya nyatai kenapa jadi begini? _pikir mereka bertiga.

Yui menatap mereka dengan tatapan memelas. Ritsu tampak berpikir keras untuk membuat mereka berubah pikiran, tetapi ia tidak mendapatkan satu idepun.

Azusa pun berkata, "Kegiatan ini berguna kok. Kita jadi bisa menjadi semakin dekat bagaikan keluarga dan menumbuhkan kepercayaan antar anggota. Sehingga kita semakin kompak dan saat tampil pun kita dapat bekerja sama dengan baik."

Ritsu dan Yui yang tadi patah semangat, kembali bersemangat dan berkata serempak, "BETUL!" Mio dan Tsumugi tidak bisa membantah argumen itu.

Miopun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Tsumugi yang mendengar penjelasan itu, kembali menjadi seperti biasa dan tersenyum.

Setelah semuanya beres, Ritsu menunjuk Azusa. "Karena Azu-nyan yang bertanya pertama kali, maka Azu-nyan ditunjuk untuk memulai! Yang setuju bilang 'Yahooo'!" Semua kecuali Azusa berkata 'Yahooo' dengan bersemangat.

"Apa? Kenapa? Aku paling muda diantara para senpai. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pacaran. Lagipula ide ini dikemukakan oleh Yui-senpai, bukan aku. " Azusa mengajukan protes.

Ritsu menggeleng gelengkan kepala, "Keputusan sudah dibuat. Azusa duluan"

Azusa menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak pernah punya pacar. Aku merasa hal-hal seperti cinta dan yang berbau romantis tidak terlalu penting dan aku lebih memilih untuk konsentrasi pada belajar."

"Mou, Azu-nyan nggak seru!" Yui terlihat kecewa. "Tapi sudah pernah merasakan cinta monyet, kan?"Mio memancing reaksi Azusa.

Tepat sasaran, Azusa terdiam dan menundukkan kepala. "Azu-nyan ternyata sudah dewasa." Tsumugi berkomentar.

"Shht... Semua diam, biarkan Azusa bercerita." Perkataan Ritsu diikuti dengan empat pasang mata menatap Azusa penuh perhatian, menunggu. Azusa yang gugup dilihat seperti itupun mengalah, ia mulai bercerita.

"Jadi.."

* * *

A/N: Gimana gimana?

Kalau semua masih pengen tau lanjutannya, pls review!

Komentar, pujian, saran, maupun kritik diharapkan.

See ya, next chapter. :)

P.S. If you read and review my story, I'll definitely read and review your stories! ^^


	2. Azusa's Story

A/N: Author says thanks to: Cool Haruhiism-follower, fix23, and EX-BLOOD

Jadi, cerita pertama Azusa!

Perlu diketahui, cerita yang diceritakan akan diceritakan dalam sudut pandang si pencerita. *?*

Jadi, sekarang dalam Azusa's POV. Nanti kalau cerita Yui, Yui's POV. Dst dll

_Text dalam tulisan miring_: sudut pandang orang ketiga

**Text dalam tulisan tebal**: e-mail

Tidak usah basa basi lagi! Ini dia, Azusa's Story!

* * *

**Love Stories: Azusa  
**

**By: AzraeLiv 'Kurosora' G.M.A**

**Disclaimer: K-ON is not mine!**

_Sebenarnya, perasaan itu dimulai dengan sebuah media sederhana. E-mail_

"Nakano-san!"

Aku menoleh, "Nani?" jawabku

"Pinjam PR matematika." Aku menatap wajah yang sudah lama kukenal itu, ia menatapku dengan wajahnya yang memelas.

Aku tertawa kecil sambil mencari buku matematika itu di dalam tasku, lalu kuberikan padanya.

"Arigatou, Nakano-san! Kau penyelamatku," katanya sambil berlari pergi.

"Belajarlah untuk membuat PR sendiri, Kuro-kun!" Aku berkata. Ia menyeringai lalu pergi begitu saja.

"_Jadi orang ini bernama Kuro?" Yui berkomentar._

"_Begitulah, nama lengkapnya Kuroki Takahiro. Kami satu SMP. Memangnya kenapa?" Azusa bertanya._

_Yui tersenyum tidak jelas dan berkata dengan mata menerawang, "Kucing."_

_Azusa, Mio, Ritsu, dan Tsumugi: *sweatdrop*_

"Azu, kau jangan terus memanjakan Kuro," Emi, sahabatku, berkata.

"Hmm? Kupikir tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, kau sering meminta hal yang sama padaku."

Ia merengut, "Aku dan dia itu berbeda."

"Ia temanku, kau juga temanku, apa bedanya?" Kutatap ia tepat pada mata hijaunya yang terbingkai kacamata.

"Ya sudahlah." Ia menghela nafas dan menghempaskan dirinya di kursi sebelahku. Ia memilin rambut coklatnya yang panjang, sebuah kebiasaan yang dilakukan saat ia sedang bingung.

"_Jadi, kau berteman dengan seorang cowok dan cewek?" Mio bertanya_

"_Begitulah, aku, Kuro, dan Emi berteman akrab. Kami selalu bermain dan belajar bersama." Azusa menjawab_

"_Ini bukan cerita klise yang pada akhirnya si kedua cewek berebut satu cowok, khan?" Ritsu mulai bosan._

"_Tentu saja tidak! Emi sudah punya pacar," Azusa berkilah dengan cepat._

"_Lalu? lalu?" Tsumugi menunggu, agaknya ia kesal karena cerita Azusa terus dipotong._

Tanpa kusadari, sekolah sudah usai.

Semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas, aku masih membereskan segala macam barang yang masih tertinggal.

"Azu-chan, Sayounara!" Emi pulang terlebih dahulu, ia memiliki banyak kegiatan di luar sekolah.

"Sayounara," Aku membalas. Tak lama kemudian, kelas sudah kosong dan yang tertinggal hanya aku.

"Nakano-san," Kuro memanggilku.

Ternyata masih ada orang selain aku. Aku menoleh padanya, "Nani?"

"Makasih banget ya tadi. Untung PRku bisa selesai tepat waktu, Chii-sensei itu menyeramkan," Kuro membungkuk.

Aku tertawa kecil, "Kau berlebihan. Tenang sajalah, apa gunanya teman?"

Ia mengangkat wajahnya kembali, dan sekilas, kulihat wajah kecewanya.

Ia cepat-cepat mengganti ekspresinya, "Sebagai terima kasih, izinkan aku mengantarkanmu pulang agar kau dapat sampai di rumah dengan selamat," Ia berlagak ksatria.

"Ah, nanti kau repot," Aku berkilah cepat. Aku bersemu merah membayangkan Kuro-kun akan mengantarkanku pulang. Ini pertama kalinya seorang cowok memberikanku perhatian seperti itu.

"Oh, tidak. Aku memaksa," Ia tersenyum, terlihat di matanya bahwa ia tidak menerima kata 'Tidak' untuk jawaban.

Aku menghela nafas, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan wajah yang bersemu, "Baiklah."

"_Ahh.. So sweet!" Yui bersiul_

"_Jadi, kau suka sama Kuro ini?" Ritsu bertanya memastikan._

_Sebelum Azusa menjawab, Mio sudah menjitak kepala Ritsu dan berkata, "Tentu saja Azusa menyukainya, Baka."_

"_Sebenarnya, tidak. Aku tidak menyukainya, tidak saat itu.". Azusa menjawab._

"_Heeee?" Keempat cewek ini itu kaget._

"_Ah, lebih baik kulanjutkan lagi ceritanya ya."_

_Semua mengangguk setuju_

Kami berjalan pulang dalam kesunyian.

Tetapi ini bukan suasana sunyi yang aneh, malah terasa menenangkan.

Kami berjalan di tengah langit sore berwarna jingga. Lagit terlihat cerah tanpa awan sedikitpun.

Aku melirik ke arah Kuro yang berjalan di sampingku, aku memperhatikan Kuro.

Aku menyadari banyak hal yang tidak pernah kuperhartikan sebelumnya.

Mata biru yang menenangkan dan rambut pirang asli yang ditiup angin sore, membuat wajahnya terlihat seperti lukisan.

Walaupun mata dan rambut yang terlihat kebarat-baratan, ayahnya adalah orang Amerika, wajahnya tetap terlihat Asia.

Tingginya sekitar 170cm dengan dada yang bidang dan tubuh yang cukup berotot untuk seorang anak SMP.

"Hei," ia memanggilku. Ah, membuatku ingat, suara rendahnya yang lembut. Aku lupa menjawab panggilannya.

Aku tidak menyadari bahwa ia bergerak mendekatiku.

"Hei," ia memanggil sekali lagi, kali ini tepat ditelingaku, aku dapat merasakan hangatnya hembusan nafasnya, membuatku geli di seluruh tubuhku.

"H-ha?" Aku menjawab terbata, menyadari betapa dekatnya ia.

"Kau melamun" Ia tersenyum kecil. Jantungku berdegup kencang dan wajahku kembali bersemu merah. Aku dapat merasakan tubuhnya yang hangat.

Aku tersenyum padanya sebagai respon, masih dalam keadaan kaget. Apa dia menyadari bahwa aku melihatnya terus? Oh, tidak.

"Apa kita sudah dekat dengan rumahmu?" Ia bertanya tenang.

Azusa menghela nafas diam-diam, untung saja. Ia melihat lingkungan sekitar. Terdapat rumah-rumah berjejer dalam berbagai warna.

Aku menemukan rumah yang kucari. Rumah bercat krem berpagar hitam. "Sudah, rumahku yang itu."

Kami berjalan mendekati rumahku. Setelah sampai pagar, ia pamit, "Aku pergi dulu."

"Terima kasih, Kuro-kun. Maaf merepotkanmu. Apa kau mau masuk dan minum dulu?" Aku bertanya.

Ada jeda untuk sesaat. Ia menatapku dengan.. entahlah tatapannya tidak dapat kuartikan, kemudian ia menggeleng pelan.

"Ah, tidak usah. Jaa, sayounara" Ia berjalan menjauhi rumahku, aku melihat kepergiannya sampai ia hilang dari pandanganku.

Sungguh, waktu bergulir cepat. Sepertinya baru saja aku pulang sekolah, sekarang aku sudah sampai di rumah.

"_Menarik, lalu? Lalu?" Tsumugi semakin mendekat pada Azusa, menunjukkan ketertarikan yang amat sangat._

"_Aku mandi, makan, mengerjakan PR, tidur," Azusa menjawaba asal_

"_Nggak seru! Nggak mungkin! Pasti terjadi sesuatu lagi," Yui memaksa._

_Ritsu mengangguk, "Kisah cinta seorang anggota 'Houkagou Tea Time' pasti lebih dari itu."_

Setelah mandi dan makan malam bersama keluargaku, aku ke kamar dan mengerjakan PR.

'PR matematika, PR kimia, PR ekonomi, PR mandarin' Kubaca agenda harianku, Hmm.. Banyak juga.

Aku mulai mengerjakan, ternyata tidak sebanyak yang kuduga. Semua PR selesai dalam waktu 2 jam dan jam dindingku menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

Aku masih belum mengantuk, sedangkan aku sudah tidak memiliki kegiatan lain.

Aku membuka laci dan mengambil I-pod, kudengarkan musik koleksiku menggunakan earphone. Benda kecil itu sekarang sudah terpasang di telingaku, tetapi itu tidak cukup, aku memerlukan kegiatan yang dapat membuatku sibuk.

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh kamarku. Rak buku berada di pojok kiri, di pojok kanan terdapat gitarku yang sedang rusak, sehingga tidak dapat dimainkan.

Aku menghampiri rak buku dan melihat koleksi novel dan manga yang sudah pernah ada yang menarik perhatianku.

Lemari pakaian dan kasur terletak bersebelahan, meja belajar yang memiliki banyak laci terletak diantara lemari dan rak buku. Terdapat boneka-boneka kecil, alat tulis, dan tumpukan kertas pelajaran maupun kunci-kunci gitar.

Aku meihat HP yang tergeletak di atas meja dan mengambilnya. Sambil menghempaskan tubuh ke atas kasur, aku mengutak-atik HP.

Games? Ah, aku tidak tertarik memainkannya.

Camera? Tidak ada objek menarik untuk kuambil gambarnya.

Aku memutuskan untuk mengirim e-mail, mencari teman mengobrol. Tapi, ke siapa?

Aku melihat daftar kontak yang terdapat di HPku.

Saat kulihat nama Emi, aku berhenti sejenak. Tunggu, ia seharusnya sudah tidur. Dengan kegiatannya yang banyak, ia pasti kecapakan.

... Katajima, Ryuu. Kitani, Emi. Koromaru, Karina. Kuroki, Takahiro.

Kuro-kun? Pipiku bersemu merah akan ide yang terlintas di benakku. Aku cewek, dia cowok, mana mungkin aku memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu. Terlebih lewat e-mail.

Tetapi, aku dan dia teman. Untuk apa aku malu? Ah, aku e-mail saja dia. Berterima kasih akan perhatiannya tadi.

Aku mengetik ragu-ragu.

**Hei, Kuro-kun. Terima kasih atas bantuannya hari ini. Mungkin aku sudah mengucapkan terima kasih, tetapi aku tetap merasa tidak enak.**

Kutekan 'Send' dan e-mailku terkirim dengan cepat.

Masih mendengarkan musik, aku menunggu jawaban. Mengalami perang batin di dalam hatiku. Tidak apa-apa begini. Tapi, tidak, ini memalukan, mengapa kau melakukan ini Azusa? Ah, kami ini teman.

Aku terus melawan diriku sendiri, sampai HPku bergetar kembali. 'DRRRT' Aku langsung terduduk, mengambil HP dan membuka e-mail baru. Kuro-kun!

Aku memencet 'Open'

**Iya, aku baru menyadari rumahmu begitu jauh dengan rumahku. Aku jadi malam sekali sampai rumah.**

Gelombang penyesalan menyelemutiku. Aku sudah merepotkannya. Cepat-cepat kubalas e-mailnya.

**Ah, maafkan aku. Sudah kubliang, seharusnya kau tidak mengantarkanku pulang ke rumah. Sekali lagi maafkan aku. **

Aku menunggu jawabannya dengan cemas. Apa ia marah?

'DRRT' E-mai baru.

**Nakano-san, aku hanya bercanda. Aku tidak percaya kau menganggapnya serius. XD**

**Lagipula, aku yang memaksa untuk menemanimu. Jadi tidak apa-apa. Kau belum tidur?**

Aku menghembuskan nafas lega. Melihat jam dinding, aku membalas.

**Aku benar-benar mengira kau marah. Sekarang baru jam setengah 10, aku belum mengantuk...**

Aku belum mengirim e-mail itu. Terjadi perang batin lagi,

Apa aku perlu bertanya balik? Apa aku mau pembicaraan ini terus berlanjut? Tetapi, apa tidak apa-apa? Nanti aku terlihat seperti ingin sekali mengobrol dengannya.

Ah, tapi kami teman. Sekali lagi, semua keraguan terselesaikan dengan alasan itu. Kami teman.

**Aku benar-benar mengira kau marah. Sekarang baru jam setengah 10, aku belum mengantuk. Kau sendiri belum tidur?**

'DRRTT'

**Aku juga belum mengantuk. Masih bergumul dengan PR.**

PR? Ah, apa aku mengganggunya ya? Mungkin aku tidak perlu membalas e-mailnya lagi.

Aku pun tidak membalas e-mailnya. Merasakan gelombang kekecewaan dalam diriku sambil merebahkan diri kembali di kasur, menutup mata sejenak.

Tak lama kemudian, HPku bergetar kembali. 'DRRTT'. Aku mengambil HP dengan malas, membuka e-mail dan terbelalak kaget.

**Kau tidak membalas. Apa aku mengganggumu? Apa kau sedang melakukan sesuatu yang penting?**

Kuro-kun! Astaga, mengapa jadi ia yang merasa telah menggangguku?

Aku yang aneh atau dia yang aneh? Aku membalas

**Ah, tidak. Akulah yang merasa telah menganggumu. Kau sedang mengerjakan PR, jadi kukira kau tidak mau diganggu. Aku sedang tidak mengerjakan apapun.**

'DRRTT'

**Kalau begitu, maukan kau membantuku dengan PR matematika? Aku benar-benar kesulitan. :(**

Hmm, kenapa tidak?

**Oke, jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?**

_Keempat cewek itu menyimak baik-baik. Menatap Azusa dengan intens._

_Ditatap seperti itu, Azusa berhenti bercerita sebentar._

"_Hei, mengapa berhenti?" Mereka protes berbarengan._

_Azusa tertawa geli, "Aku haus." Tsumugi langsung bangkit. Ia mengambil cangkir, menuangkan teh, dan menaruhnya di depan Azusa._

_Melihat itu, Azusa tertawa. "Kalian terlalu serius," Azusa masih tertawa._

_Mio hanya mengangkat bahu dan berkata, "Kami terbawa suasana."_

"_LANJUTIN!" Yui merengek_

Aku menjelaskan konsep-konsep matematika dan cara menyelesaikan persoalan itu lewat e-mail.

Sampai akhirnya,

**Azusa! Terima kasih banyak, akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikan PRnya. XD**

Aku tersenyum.

**Sama-sama :)**

'DRRTT'

**Sekarang sudah jam setengah 11. Apa kau sudah mengantuk? Maaf sudah merepotkanmu**

Aku menoleh cepat pada jam dinding. Ia benar, sekarang sudah malam. Tetapi, mengapa aku masih belum mau tidur dan terus mengobrol dengan Kuro-kun?

**Ah, tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja balas budi yang tadi. Aku belum mengantuk.**

'DRRTT'

**Lebih baik kau tidur sekarang walaupun belum mengantuk. Sudah malam. Besok kita masih harus sekolah. Jangan sampai kau terlambat.**

Jantungku berdegup keras membaca balasannya. Musik masih berdendang di telingaku

'Ooh, I think I'm in love..'

"_Itsumo HAATOO doki doki.." Ritsu bernyanyi mengejek_

"_Yureru omoi wa MASHUMARO mitai ni fuwafuwa.." Yui ikutan bernyanyi_

"_Aa.. KAMI-SAMA onegai.." Tsumugi bernyanyi dan dipotong oleh tatapan kesal Mio._

"_Jangan ingatkan aku tentang kejadian-yang-tidak-boleh-disebut dengan menyanyikan lagu itu" Mio berkata dingin._

_Azusa tertawa kecil, "Aku sih tidak apa-apa. Semua itu hanya masa lalu."_

Esok paginya,

Aku memasuki kelas dengan langkah santai.

"Kau mengerjakan semuanya!" Terdengar suara teman sekelasku

"Aku mendapatkan sedikit bantuan," Suara yang tidak asing lagi menyahut. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Kuro-kun tersenyum padaku. Senyum yang hangat.

Degup jantungku kembali berpacu, aku membalas senyumnya dan berjalan menuju tempat dudukku.

Setelah kejadian semalam, rasanya aku tidak terlalu bersemangat lagi pada siang hari, dan terus menunggu datangnya malam.

Sekarang, kami menjadi dekat, lewat e-mail. Kami tidak terlalu menunjukkannya di sekolah, tetapi kami saling mengirim e-mail setiap malam.

Tidak ada yang mengetahui kegiatan kami, bahkan Emipun tidak.

Kami membicarakan banyak hal, pelajaran, musik, hobi, guru, teman sekelas, cita-cita, dan lain lain.

Dalam setiap e-mail yang kukirim dan e-mail yang kuterima, aku semakin menyadari bahwa aku menyukainya.

Aku suka pada Kuro-kun.

Karena kami sudah cukup dekat, aku memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan sesuatu, agar aku tahu aku masih memiliki harapan atau tidak.

**Kuro-kun, apa ada cewek yang kau sukai?**

Yah, pertanyaan yang cukup memalukan untuk ditanyakan cewek. Tetapi, semua keraguan kembali ditepis oleh alasan, kami ini teman.

'DRRTT'

**Hmm.. Ada. Memangnya kenapa?**

Dia suka seseorang. Tapi siapa?

**Aku hanya ingin tahu.**

Aku tidak menanyakan siapa, aku merasa itu masih terlalu pribadi untuk ditanyakan.

'DRRTT'

**Kalau kau, Nakano-san?**

Aku menjawab jujur

**Ada..**

'DRRTT'

**Wahh.. Siapa tuh? Xp**

Jelas ia merasa kami sudah cukup dekat untuk pertanyaan itu. Aku bingung ingin menjawab apa. Aku tidak ingin menyatakan perasaanku padanya.

**Yah, ada, lah.. Cowok.**

"_Kenapa? Itu kesempatan emas!" Ritsu memprotes tindakan Azusa_

_Azusa hanya menengkat bahu, "Aku malu pada saat itu"_

'DRRTT'

**Hmm.. Nakano-san bolehkan aku memanggilmu Azusa saja?**

Sepertinya ia tidak memaksaku untuk menjawab lebih banyak. Syukurlah.

**Tentu saja boleh, sebagai gantinya, izinkan aku memanggilmu Takahiro. Taka-chan! XD**

'DRRTT'

**XD Baiklah, Azusa**

Kami pun bertukar sapa dengan menggunakan nama depan.

Emi menanyakan hal itu padaku, kujawab dengan alasan ampuh dan tida dapat didebat.

Kami ini teman.

Tetapi, aku tidak menyadari bahwa hal itu akan berubah begitu cepat.

'DRRTT'

**Azusa, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu.**

Aku menelengkan kepala. Sepertinya Takahiro akan mengatakan sesuatu yang penting.

**Katakan saja, Taka-chan. Ada apa?**

'DRRTT'

**Anata ga suki**

Ha? Apakah aku salah membaca?

**Nani?**

'DRRTT'

**Aku suka kamu. I like you. Anata ga suki**

"_Dia bilang suka lewat e-mail? Begitu saja?" Mio berkata tidak percaya._

"_Ia emang orang yang tidak suka basa-basi. Langsung ke pada intinya," Azusa menjawab_

"_Aahh.. Aku mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih romantis," Yui terlihat kecewa._

Ia serius. Aku bingung akan membalas apa. Di satu sisi, aku senang karena artinya perasaanku terbalas. Tetapi, aku punya suatu.. insting untuk tidak membalas apa-apa. Seperti suatu bisikan.

Orang sering berkata, 'Jangan remehkan insting seorang wanita'. Itulah yang kulakukan.

**Takahiro, aku tidak yakin aku dapat menjawab perasaanmu.**

'DRRTT'

**Aku tidak mengharapkan jawaban apapun, Azusa. Aku hanya ingin menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Sebentar lagi kita akan lulus SMP dan kemungkinan tidak akan bertemu lagi, aku tidak ingin lulus dengan suatu penyesalan nantinya.**

Bagus, Takahiro. Seenaknya saja kau menyatakan perasaan tanpa mempedulikan perasaan orang yang bersangkutan.

**Ahh.. Begitu. Baiklah.**

'DRRTT'

**Kita tetap bisa menjadi teman dan saling e-mail. Aku bahagia hanya dengan ini. :)**

"_Kemudian, gitarku selesai diperbaiki. Diperbaikinya memang agak lama, karena rusaknya parah" Azusa berkata_

"_Apa hubungannya gitar dengan cerita cinta ini?" Tsumugi bertanya heran._

"_Sangat berhubungan," Azusa tersenyum penuh arti._

Ah, sudah lama aku tidak bermain gitar. Rasanya kangen sekali.

Aku berlatih berbagai lagu. Mengingat dan membiasakan jariku menari di atas gitar.

'DRRTT'

**Hai, Azusa. Lagi ngapain?**

Aku membalas seadanya.

**Main gitar**

'DRRTT'

**Aahh, gitarmu telah kembali ya? Bagus.**

Aku membalas singkat.

**Iya, aku senang. XD**

'DRRTT'

**Sudah mengerjakan PR?**

Aku sedang tidak berniat.

**Sudah**

'DRRTT'

**Ooohh...**

Setelah itu percakapan selesai.

Karena aku memang sibuk bermain gitar, dan aku suka bermain musik. Aku jadi menjawab Takahiro seadanya.

Kejadian ini terus berulang setiap malam dan akhirnya,

'DRRTT'

**Kau jadi ketus padaku**

Seperti biasa, saat itu aku sedang berlatih bermain gitar. Aku tidak sepenuhnya fokus pada e-mail Takahiro.

**Ah, iya?**

'DRRTT'

**IYA! Kau jadi menjawab dengan singkat dan tidak lagi perhatian padaku.**

Aku merasa bersalah.. sedikit. Karena di tanganku masih terdapat gitar.

**Ah, maafkan aku.**

'DRRTT'

**Ah, Sudahlah. Kau berubah, Azusa.**

Setelah itu aku tidak membalas, dan ia juga tidak mengirim e-mail lagi.

Kisah cinta kami selesai di sini.

"_APA!" Keempat senpai Azusa tampak kecewa._

"_Sebenarnya, setelah itu aku sempat menyesal. Aku pernah mengirimnya e-mail untuk meminta maaf, tetapi tidak dibalas." Azusa menjelaska, "Tetapi, tak lama kemudian, aku sadar. Aku tidak benar-benar suka padanya. Ia hanya teman yang baik. Yang menemaniku saat aku sedang bosan."_

"_Endingnya mengecewakan!" Yui berkomentar._

"_Kau sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan lagi padanya?" Tsumugi bertanya._

_Azusa menggeleng, "Sama sekali tidak berbekas, tetapi aku tetap menganggap itu adalah kenangan yang manis."_

"_Siapa selanjutnya, ya?" Ritsu mengamati Yui, lalu Tsumugi, dan berhenti di Mio. Ritsu tersenyum usil._

"_Yang setuju Mio bercerita selanjutnya katakan 'YAHOO'," Semua kecuali Mio berkata 'YAHOO' dengan semangat._

_Mio bahkan tidak protes maupun memberikan tatapan tidak suka. Ia sudah pasrah._

"_Inilah ceritaku."_

_

* * *

_A/N: He he..

Agak lebih panjang daripada semua fanfic yang pernah kubuat

RnR pls!

P.S. If you read and review my story, I'll definitely read and review your stories! ^^


	3. Mio's Story

A/N: Hai~!

Author says another thanks to: Arvey and Cool Haruhiism-follower

Dipakai dalam Mio's POV, sudut pandang orang pertama

_Text dalam tulisan miring_: 3rd POV

Yak, mari kita mulai saja.

* * *

**Love Stories: Mio  
**

**By: AzraeLiv 'Kurosora' G.M.A**

**Disclaimer: K-ON is not mine!**

_Mio mendesah panjang, mengumpulkan keberanian untuk bercerita._

Aku berjalan dengan gontai, Ritsu tidak masuk hari ini, besok, dan mungkin dalam waktu lama.

Karena kecerobohan dan semangatnya yang luar biasa, sekarang ia dirawat inap di Rumah Sakit. Klise, ia tertabrak mobil saat sedang mengambil bola di jalan. Untung saja ia tidak mati. Dasar bodoh.

"_Aaah! Aku ingat kelas 3 SMP. Rasanya bosan sekali, nggak bisa keluar, jalan-jalan, ma...in," Kata-kata Ritsu dipotong oleh tatapan tajam ketiga cewek lainnya._

Aku memasuki kelas, "Pagi, Akiyama-san," Seorang cewek menyapaku.

"Pagi, Sumikawa-san," Aku membalas sapaanya. Aku melihat ruangan kelas yang dipenuhi kelompok-kelompok kecil yang mengobrol.

Yah, dengan sifatku yang pemalu dan penakut ini, aku tidak memiliki terlalu banyak teman. Bukan, aku bukan penyendiri.

Hanya saja, karena aku begitu pendiam dan juga suka ketenangan, maka cewek lainpun berhenti mencoba untuk mengobrol denganku.

Mereka memberikan ruang untukku sendiri, mengobrol denganku pada saat-saat yang penting saja.

Sahabatku, Ritsu Tainaka saja. Itupun dialah yang selalu menempel padaku dan menggangguku. Walaupun sekarang, aku mulai bisa menerimanya. Dia memang pembawa badai di kehidupanku.

_Ritsu merengut, "Apa? Jad saat itu kau menganggapku sebagai pembawa badai?"_

"_Begitulah," Mio menjawab minta maaf._

"_Ahh.. Ritsu-senpai. Bisakah kau diam sejenak?" Azusa berkata diikuti anggukan kepala Mio dan Tsumugi._

Aku duduk di tempat dudukku, di tengah kelas. Aku menatap kursi di sebelahku, yang aku tahu tidak akan ditempati oleh pemiliknya, dengan nanar. Entah berbahagia atau tidak.

"_Ha! Jadi kau kangen padaku!" Ritsu berkata penuh kemenangan_

Bel sekolah berbunyi panjang dan keras, tanda sekolah akan dimulai.

Ken-sensei memasuki kelas, semua murid segera berhenti mengobrol dan dengan buru-buru kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing.

"Kiritsu!" Ketua kelas kami mengomando, "Rei!"

Dengan serempak semua murid membungkukkan badan sedikit dan berkata, "Sensei, Ohayou gozaimasu!"

"Ohayou gozaimasu, suwatte kudasai," Ken-sensei membalas, dan kamipun duduk kembali.

"Hai, Minna. Mari kita mulai pelajaran pada hari ini. Buka halaman 135 dan bacalah terlebih dahulu," Ken-sensei berkata.

Dengan patuh aku membuka halaman tersebut dan membacanya. Beberapa murid menatap Ken-sensei bosan dan memilih untuk mengacuhkannya.

Saat kami membaca (atau tidak membaca), Ken-sensei menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulis dan terus memenuhinya dengan tulisan-tulisan.

Setelah akhirnya ia selesai dan menaruh spidol kembali dan berkata, "Yah, cukup membacanya, sekarang perhatikan ke depan. Tidak ada lagi yang mengobrol," ia menatap barisan belakang yang tadi memang membuat keributan. Mereka hanya terseyum tidak jelas

Tak lama kemudian, Ken-sensei sudah membuat kami bosan dengan berceramah tentang sejarah Jepang. Penyampaian yang dipakai Ken-sensei menjadikannya sangat tidak menarik.

Kalau untukku sendiri, aku memang tidak menyukai pelajaran sejarah. Pembunuhan dan perang, itu sangat mengerikan!

"Yak, sekarang kalian catat apa yang sudah saya tulis di sini," Ia berkata setelah menjelaskan. Jadi itu sebabnya ia menulis begitu banyak, agar ia dapat bersantai sekarang.

_Ritsu terlihat tidak suka, "Aku ingat dia, Ken-sensei memang menyebalkan."_

"_Ternyata guru di Jepang masih ada yang seperti itu," Tsumugi menggelengkan kepala heran._

Yang lain mencatat dengan malas, bahkan ada yang tidak mencatat sama sekali dan mengobrol maupun bermain entah apa. Ken-sensei tidak mengacuhkan mereka sama sekali

Aku mencatat, semakin cepat aku selesai, semakin cepat aku bisa bersantai. Mungkin tidur, atau membaca manga yang kubawa.

"_Hee.. Mio-chan membawa manga ke sekolah?" Yui berkomentar._

"_Mio-sensei ternyata bukan murid yang sempurna juga, ya." Azusa menimpali._

_Mio tersenyum kecil, "Yang penting tidak ketahuan."_

"Anoo, Akiyama-san," Aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku.

"Ya?" Aku menoleh dan mendapati Ryuu Tanaka di sampingku.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini? Dari belakang tidak terlihat." Ia terlihat agak sungkan.

Aku mengerjap, "Ah, iya. Silahkan."

Ia duduk dan mulai mencatat, aku juga. Kami mencatat dalam diam.

Tak lama kemudian, aku sudah selesai. Aku melirik ke arah Tanaka, ia masih mencatat dengan malas.

Aku melanjutkan rencanaku berikutnya, dengan pandangan tetap ke depan, aku memasukkan tanganku diam-diam dan mencari buku kecil bergambar itu, setelah aku mendapatkannya, kuangkat pelan-pelan, saat hampir mencapai mulut tasku yang terbuka, dengan cepat aku..

"Akiyama-san," DEG! Manga yang sedang kupegang jatuh seketika ke dalam tas kembali menimbulkan bunyi 'BRUG' yang cukup keras, tetapi tidak cukup keras untuk terdengar di seluruh kelas.

Tanaka, yang memanggilku, menatap tanganku yang masih berada di dekat tasku yang terbuka.

Apa dia melihatnya? Aku tidak tahu. Sial, seharusnya aku memikirkan kemungkinan rencanaku ini ketahuan olehnya. Sekarang aku menatapnya dengan harap-harap cemas. Apa yang akan ia katakan? Apa yang akan ia lakukan?

Ia menyeringai lebar, "Ternyata, Akiyama-san tidak sealim yang kuduga."

JDER! Seakan ada petir yang menyambarku dari atas dan membuatku kaku. Oh, tidak, Ia melihatnya.

"Apalagi, 'benda' tadi. Ternyata, Akiyama-san yang pendiam dan murid kesayangan guru-guru.." Ia menggelengkankepala pelan, senyum mengejek masih terlihat di wajahnya.

"_Memangnya salah banget gitu, bawa manga ke sekolah?" Yui bertanya_

"_Aturan sekolah sangat ketat. Bila ketahuan, maka langsung dicap sebagai anak nakal dan tidak akan dipercaya lagi oleh guru-guru," Mio menjeaskan._

"_Contohnya, saat ulangan dapat bagus, walaupun kita tidak mencontek, kita akan dituduh mencontek," Ritsu menimpali._

"_Sekolah yang aneh," Tsumugi berkomentar._

Aku menatap Tanaka, mengamatinya. Mencari tahu apakah ia hanya menggertakku atau benar ia melihatnya.

"Catatkan," Ia memerintah dan memberikan bukunya padaku. Aku melihatnya tidak percaya, melihat reaksiku, ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku sambil ia berdiri.

"Kalau tidak akan kusebarkan rahasiamu," Ia berbisik tepat di telingaku, aku merinding.

Sepertinya tidak ada yang menyadari apa yang telah terjadi, semuanya sedang sibuk mengerjakan kegiatannya masing-masing.

Ia segera beranjak pergi, aku melihat punggungnya yang semakin menjauh dariku.

Ia mengancamku? Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain melakukan apa yang disuruhnya.

Apakah hari ini bisa menjadi lebih buruk lagi?

Aku mencatat penuh emosi, dan tanpa kusadari, akhirnya aku selesai tepat saat jam pergantian pelajaran berbunyi.

Ken-sensei beranjak dari mejanya dan segera meninggalkan kelas tanpa berkata apapun lagi. Para murid semakin ribut.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, sambil menunggu guru masuk, aku mengirim e-mail pada Ritsu.

"_Ah, sekarang aku ingat. Pantas saat itu kau bertanya hal aneh itu padaku," Ritsu mengangguk._

"_Bertanya pada Ritsu apa?" Yui bertanya._

"_Apa yang akan kau lakukan bila rahasiamu ketahuan oleh orang lain?" Mio menjawab._

"_Lalu, Ritsu menjawab?" Yui bertanya lagi._

Mio membaca e-mail dari Ritsu sekali lagi dengan suara pelan, "Menguntitnya sampai mendapatkan rahasianya sehingga bisa impas."

Ritsu, kau sama sekali tidak menolong. Tapi, ia satu-satunya yang dekat denganku. Aku tdak enak, dan terlalu malu, untuk bertanya pada orang lain.

Aku menghela nafas sekali lagi.

"Mohon perhatiannya sebentar!" Ketua kelas kami berteriak, kami terdiam dan menatap ke arahnya.

"Na-sensei tidak masuk hari ini, maka jam pelajaran IPA diganti 'self study time'," Ketua kelas kami menjelaskan.

Self study time, artinya kami dapat bebas bermain dan mengobrol tanpa perlu dmarahi.

Aku memikirkan langkah selanjutnya, apa yang harus kulakukan dengan Tanaka?

Aku menatap buku Tanaka yang masih tergeletak di atas mejaku. Lebih baik kukembalikan buku ini dulu kepadanya.

Aku menoleh ke belakang, dimana ia duduk, ia sedang mengobrol dengan asik bersama yang lain.

Aku memperhatikannya.

Wajahnya yang sekarang terhias senyum dan mata abu-abu, yang sepertinya menyimpan banyak rencana usil, dengan rambut coklat kemerahan yang melawan gaya gravitasi.

Kulitnya coklat, terbakar sinar matahari. Tingginya kira-kira 167cm. Ia adalah anak yang aktif, perhalusan kata anak yang nakal, usil, dan pembuat masalah.

Tiba-tiba, Tanaka menoleh ke arahku, mendapati aku menatapnya. Ia tersenyum nakal. Pipiku memerah karena malu

Ia kembali berbicara pada teman-temannya, kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan.. mendekatiku. Mau apa dia?

"Akiyama-san," Ia menyapaku dan duduk di sebelahku.

Aku menjawab dengan dingin, "Aku belum memperbolehkanmu duduk, Tanaka-kun."

Ia mengangkat salah satu alisnya, "Apa menurutmu tidak apa-apa berkata seperti itu padaku, Akiyama?"

Aku menelan ludah, kalau saja saat itu tidak ketahuan.

"Apa yang kau mau?" Aku masih menjawab dengan dingin.

"Mudah saja, aku mau kau mengijinkan aku duduk di sini selama Tainaka-san tidak masuk," ia menjelaskan.

Duduk bersamanya selama beberapa minggu? Apa aku dapat bertahan?

"Lalu," ia menambahkan. Aku memotongnya dengan cepat, "Tidak ada lalu, hanya itu saja."

"Tetapi aku yang membuat peraturan di sini, Akiyama-san," Ia tersenyum mengintimidasi. Aku tidak bisa mendebatnya lagi.

"Lalu, aku mau kau menemaniku setiap minggu untuk kencan," Ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Aku membelalakan mata, dia bilang apa?

"Alamat e-mailmu," ia berkata. Aku masih terlalu kaget untuk menjawab.

Ia mendesak sekali lagi, "Hei, Akiyama-san."

Aku tersadar, "Tunggu. Tidak semudah itu. Apa maksudmu dengan menemanimu kencan setiap minggu?"

Ia menjawab dengan datar, "Artinya sama persis dengan apa yang telah kukatakan tadi."

Aku tidak dapat menerima alasannya, "Kenapa? Apa tidak ada permintaan yang lebih rasional daripada ini?"

Ia memandangku lekat-lekat, kemudian menjawabnya, "Akan kujelaskan nanti, dan tidak, tidak ada permintaan yang lebih rasional daripada ini."

Dan aku mendapatkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang kutanyakan pada diriku tadi, Apakah hari ini bisa menjadi lebih buruk lagi? Bisa, jauh lebih buruk lagi.

"_Apa? Ada kejadian semenarik ini saat aku tidak masuk?" Ritsu terlihat tidak percaya._

"_Semua ini karena kau tidak masuk," Mio menggerutu._

"_Lalu bagaimana?" Tsumugi semakin penasaran._

_Azusa tersenyum, "Bibit-bibit cinta mulai tumbuh."_

Akhirnya, ia mendapatkan keinginannya.

Ia duduk di sebelahku selama Ritsu tidak masuk. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu alasan dibalik permintaannya.

Orang-orang mulai berbisik, berbicara dan menatap, aku sangat gugup dan malu. Saat itu, Tanaka berada di dekatku dan melihat perubahan air mukaku.

Ia menyadari bahwa aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini, tetapi, bukannya pindah ia malah berteriak.

"KALAU PUNYA MASALAH JANGAN NGOMONG DI BELAKANG!"

Aku kaget, mereka kaget. Suasana langsung sunyi dan tidak ada lagi yang berbicara.

Ia duduk kembali, aku hanya menatapnya, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sampai akhirnya, aku menemukan keberanian untuk berkata, "Terima kasih."

Ia tersenyum, aku baru menyadari senyumnya yang hangat dan matanya yang indah. Sungguh aneh.

_Yui bersiul usil, Ritsu diam, Tsumugi menggelengkan kepalany tidak percayaa, dan Azusa tersenyum._

"_Kalian bertingkah aneh," Mio berkomentar._

Dan, akhirnya minggu pertamapun tiba. Tanaka sudah menyuruhnya untuk memakai baju yang bagus (dengan ancaman, tentu saja).

Sehingga sekarang, aku menatap diriku sendiri di cermin.

Kaos putih polos dan rok hitam pendek, cukup panjang untukku yang pemalu. Dipadu dengan sepatu boots hitam dan tas putih.

Serba hitam putih, aku tahu.

Saat Tanaka melihatku, Ia sempat terpaku sesaat, sebelum ia memalingkan muka dan berkata, "Kau cantik."

Pipiku memerah, dan seklias aku juga melihat mukanya memerah, aku tersenyum dan membalasnya, "Kau terlihat berbeda juga."

Aku tidak berbohong, melihatnya tanpa seragam, dengan kaos putih dan celana panjang hitam, ia terlihat semakin tinggi dan.. tampan.

"_Sebelum kalian bertanya, tidak kami tidak janjian," Mio berkata_

Lalu, ia mengajakku ke taman bermain, tempat yang cocok untuk sebuah kencan.

Kami bermain dan bersenang-senang. Aku tidak menyangka akan bersenang-senang, kukira aku akan tersiksa.

Tetapi tidak, Tanaka begitu baik dan perhatian.

Ia dapat membuatku tertawa lepas, Ritsu saja kalah. Ia juga memaklumi ketakutanku dan tidak menertawakanku karena takut masuk ke rumah hantu.

Waktu bergulir dengan cepat, tidak terasa, Matahari sudah berada di sebelah barat.

Tanaka mengajakku menaiki wahana terakhir, bianglala.

Kami sudah naik ke dalam salah satu tempat dan kami diangkat ke atas oleh roda yang berputar. Tanaka mengangkat suara, "Kau senang?"

Aku tersenyum dan menjawab, "Iya, terima kasih, Tanaka-kun."

Ia balas tersenyum dan berkata, "Kau pernah bertanya mengapa aku memintamu untuk melakukan ini, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk, mengingat pertanyaan yang pernah terlontar itu.

Sekarang, ia teriha agak gugup, "Itu, karena.. Aku suka kamu, Akiyama-san."

DEG! Aku tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi aku selalu tertarik olehmu. Keberadaanmu selalu kusadari. Semua yang kau lakukan bagaikan.."

"Stop, Tanaka-kun," Aku memotongnya. Ia terdiam.

Aku berusaha merangkai kata-kata yang tepat dan mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menjawabnya, "Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa."

Ia tersenyum, "Kau masih punya waktu untuk menjawab, di kencan kita yang terakhir, aku harap kau sudah memberiku jawaban. Sebetulnya aku merasa bersyukur, kau sudah memberiku alasan agar dapat duduk di sebelahmu dan menghabisakan waktu berdua bersamamu. Sehingga kau dapat melihatku, dan menyadari kehadiranku"

Aku tersenyum miris.

"_So sweet!" Semua berkomentar._

Dan, ia memang sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya.

Ia membuktikan betapa ia cinta padaku dan menjadi cowok terdekat dalam hidupku.

Perasaanku mulai goyah. Dari anggapan bahwa ia menyebalkan dan tukang onar, menjadi cowok perhatian, baik dan.. sangat mengerti aku.

Dalam setiap kencan dan waktu yang kuhabisakan bersamanya, aku semakin menyadari bahwa aku sudah jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Jantungku berpacu setiap bersamanya, nafasku terhenti setiap mendengar suaranya, bahkan saat namanya disebut aku menoleh, dan bila ia tidak ada di sana, aku merasa kecewa.

Entah kapan, entah bagaimana. Ia telah berhasil mendapatkan hatiku.

"_So sweet!" Semua berkomentar_

_Mio kesal, "Tidak ada komentar lain?"_

"_Tapi memang sangat so sweet!" Mereka menjawab serempak._

Dan, pada kencan terakhir, yaitu minggu terakhir. Yang artinya Ritsu mulai masuk pada Senin berikutnya, ia mengajakku ke sebuah taman.

Taman yang indah, dipenuhi bunga-bunga dan dihiasi sebuah air mancur.

Malam itu, malam yang cukup terang. Bulan purnama dan ribuan bintang-bintang menghiasi langit malam.

Kami mengobrol dan membicarakan banyak hal. Sampai ke suatu pertanyaan yang tidak dapat dihindari.

"Apa jawabanmu atas perasaanku, Akiyama?"

DEG! Aku menunduk, mukaku memerah. Aku berusaha menyusun kata-kata yang tepat, yang romantis, yang membuatnya menyadari bahwa aku juga sangat mencintainya, tetap yang kukatakan hanya,

"Panggil aku Mio." Ia menatapku bingung.

Tidak, tidak. Bukan itu maksudku, "Eh, a-aku.. Um, iya... Jadi.." Aku berkata terbata, aku merasa sulit untuk bernafas.

Tanaka mengulum senyum dan memelukku erat, "Aku mengerti, Mio. Kau juga harus memanggilku Ryuu."

Kehangatanya menjalar ke setiap bagian tubuhku, hembusan nafasnya memburu dan jantungnya berpacu sama cepatnya denganku.

Ia melepaskanku dan menatapku penuh cinta, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

Sebelum bibirnya menyentuh bibirku aku menghentikannya.

"_APA? Mengapa?" Ritsu berteriak._

"_Kau sudah tahu jawabannya," Mio membalas._

"_PENONTON KECEWA!" Yui berkata keras._

Ia terlihat agak kecewa, tetapi begitu melihat mukaku yang semerah tomat, Ia tersenyum dan mengecup dahiku.

"Kau terlihat sangat imut dan lucu saat sedang malu," Ia berbisik.

Mendengar hal itu, mukaku semakin merah lagi dan aku berkata pelan, "Diamlah, kau membuatku semakin malu, R-Ryuu.."

Ia hanya tertawa, kemudian berkata, "Aku akan terus menunggumu sampai kau siap."

"_Kemudian, Ritsu masuk dan semua kembali normal, kecuali fakta bahwa aku dan Ryuu ber-ber.." Mio sulit mangatakannya._

"_Berpacaran," Tsumugi membantu. Muka Mio memerah dan ia menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya._

"_Mengapa aku tidak tahu tentang hal ini?" Ritsu terlihat kesal._

"_Karena, aku merahasiakannya darimu. Kau pasti akan meledekku," Mio beralasan._

"_Iya sih. Tetapi mengapa akhirnya kau menceritakannya sekarang?" Ritsu bertanya._

"_Karena, kupikir kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk tidak meledekku akan hal ini," Mio menjawab._

"_Senpai melupakan satu orang," Azusa menoleh ke arah Yui._

_Yui tersenyum tidak jelas, "Waa.. Mio-chan, ternyata.. Ciee, Mio-chan." Mio menepukkan tangannya ke dahinya._

_"Kau masih berpacaran dengannya?" Tsumugi bertanya._

_Mio mengangguk, "Kami masih bertemu dan saling mengirim e-mail."_

"_Baiklah, setelah itu selesai, siapa berikutnya?" Ritsu menatap Yui dan Tsumugi._

_Sebelum Ritsu bersuara, Mio mengusulkan, "Yang setuju selanjutnya Ritsu katakan 'Yahoo!'"_

'_Yahoo!' 'Yahoo!' 'Yahoo!' 'Yahoo!'_

_Ritsu cemberut, tetapi tidak dapat memprotes._

"_Hmm.. Begini."_

* * *

A/N: Suwatte kudasai: silahkan duduk

Gimana? Semakin serukah? Aneh kah?

Maaf dengan typo-typo yang terjadi.

Untuk chapter berikutnya mungkin agak lama, soalnya ada ujian tengah semester sih.. :(

Tapi untuk sekarang, RnR pls!

P.S. If you read and review my story, I'll definitely read and review your stories! ^^


	4. Ritsu's Story

A/N: Author says thanks to: Cool Haruhiism-Lover, EX-BLOOD, RitsuxPianoxObsession, and Arvey.

Haik, minna.. Arigatou for the positive reviews. *bows*

Sekarang, giliran Ritsu, yay!

_Text dalam tulisan miring: _3rd POV

**Text dalam tulisan tebal: Surat

* * *

**

**Love Stories: Prolog  
**

**By: AzraeLiv 'Kurosora' G.M.A**

**Disclaimer: K-ON is not mine!**

"_Sebenarnya, saat Mio mendapatkan kisah cintanya, aku juga mendapatkannya"_

"Kamu ini," Ibuku bersuara. Terlihat berbagai ekspresi di mukanya, kesal, geram, marah, tetapi juga, lega. Aku terdiam mendengar suaranya, menundukkan kepala, aku sudah siap untuk menerima kemarahan beliau.

Namun, ibu hanya berkata dengan lelah, "Lain kali kamu hati-hati." Dan aku membalasnya dengan cengiran khas, yang membuat ibuku tersenyum.

"RITSU!" Kali ini terdengar teriakan seseorang yang diikuti suara gebrakan keras pintu yang terbuka.

Aku dan ibuku menoleh serempak dan menemukan seorang cewek berambut hitam panjang yang terlihat panik dan khawatir.

"Yo! Mio," Aku menjawab dengan ceria sambil mengangkat tanganku yang tidak patah.

"Kamu ini bagaimana sih? Kenapa bisa sampai tertabrak mobil? Mau ambil bola saja perlu ketabrak. Masa kamu harus dilihatin terus kayak anak kecil? Aduh, Ritsu kamu ini sudah mau lulus SMP, jadi anak bla bla.." Mio menyerocos panjang lebar. Kadang aku terkaget-kaget dengan perubahan sikapnya, dari gadis pemalu yang enggan berbicara, menjadi gadis sok tahu yang terlalu banyak bicara.

"Mou, Mio.. Ibuku saja tidak mengomeliku. Ce-re-wet!" Aku protes dan memalingkan muka.

Mio tidak terima, "Enak saja! Aku sekalian mewakili ibumu untuk menasihatimu. Ingat, MENASIHATI, bukan mengomeli! Masa kamu jadi mendapatkan..." Kalimat Mio menggantung, ia mengamati tubuhku yang sekarang terbaring di atas ranjang.

"1 lengan patah, 1 kaki patah, sendi yang menggeser, gegar otak sangat ringan, tulang punggung yang retak sedikit, dan.. sebuah trauma untuk mengambil bola," aku melanjutkan sesuai fakta, kecuali bagian yang terakhir, dengan sebuah senyuman.

"hanya karena mengambil sebuah bola," Mio mengambil nafas sebentar, "Lain kali berhati-hatilah."

"HAI!" Aku menjawab ceria dan membentuk huruf V dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah. Mio dan ibuku menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Hee.. Kerusakan yang cukup parah," Azusa berkomentar._

"_Ia sangat beruntung karena masih hidup," Mio berkata._

"_Mio sangat keibuan, ya" Tsumugi menatap Mio._

"_Lebih tepatnya, cerewet" Dan, Ritsu mendapatkan sebuah jitakan karena perkataannya._

Sekarang, ibuku dan Mio telah pulang dan meninggalkanku. Kamarku, di rumah sakit ini, menjadi sepi.

Aku tahu bahwa ibu maupun ayahku tidak dapat 24 jam menjaga dan menemaniku, jadi, mau tidak mau, aku tidak boleh mengeluh.

Kuamati kamar yang akan kutempati kira-kira 1 bulan ini. Tidak terlalu besar maupun terlalu kecil.

Ranjangku terletak di sebelah jendela yang memiliki pemandangan taman rumah sakit, di sebelah kanan terdapat sebuah meja.

Kamar ini bercat biru muda dan putih, warna rumah sakit. Kasur putih dan sebuah alat yang menyangga kakiku yang patah.

Aku tidak diinfus karena cukup kuat untuk makab sendiri. Itulah masalahku, cukup kuat.

Kondisiku sekarang sebenarnya tidak buruk, aku tidak merasa pusing, mual, demam, atau apapun yang membuat tubuhku lemah.

Hanya saja, karena beberapa tulangku patah dan retak aku tidak dapat beraktivitas sewajarnya orang lain bisa.

Tetapi karena menurut dokter aku tidak boleh melakukan kegiatan yang berat dan beristirahat, maka aku tidak boleh pulang ke rumah dan harus dirawat inap.

Hal ini, membuatku bosan. Sangat bosan.

Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul 6.30, aku belum mengantuk dan tidak memiliki kegiatan apapun.

Ruangan ini tidak dilengkapi TV, tidak ada yang dapat dilihat maupun dilakukan.

Aku tidak memiliki PSP, NDS, maupun alat permainan portable lain, lagipula aku kekurangan tangan untuk bermain alat-alat tersebut.

Aku sudah bosan mendengar mp3 player yang lagunya sudah kuhafal semua. Sungguh, tidak adakah sesuatu yang dapat kulakukan?

_Yui mengerutkan dahinya, "Aku dapat merasakan penderitaanmu Ritsu, sungguh."_

'TOK TOK' Pintuku diketuk dan terbuka, terlihat seorang suster membawa nampan berisi makan malamku.

"Tainaka-san, silahkan dimakan dulu," Ia menaruh nampan itu diatas meja kecil yang ditaruh diatas tubuhku.

"Saya permisi dulu," Ia berkata. Hei, aku bisa saja menyuruhnya tinggal untuk menemaniku.

"Tunggu sebentar, suster," Aku berkata sebelum ia keluar, ia menoleh.

"Bisakah suster menemaniku di sini sebentar, saya bosan," Aku menatap suster itu dengan pandangan memelas.

Ia terlihat ragu, "Entahlah Tainaka-san, saya tidak yakin."

Aku menatap suster yang kira-kira berumur 20-an itu, mencari alasan yang tepat, "Ah, suster. Bukankah tugas anda adalah untuk meyakinkan saya merasa nyaman dan betah? Saya yakin tidak akan ada yang memarahi anda."

Suster itu tersenyum, "Saya tidak menyangka alasan yang sama akan dikemukakan 2 pasien yang berbeda."

"_Lalu, siapa pasien itu?" Azusa bertanya._

"_Saat itu aku belum tahu, tetapi suster itu, Rika-sa, berjanji untuk membawaku ke kamarnya pada hari esok. Katanya, pasien ini juga membutuhkan teman."_

"_Apa? Bukankah kau harus beristirahat?" Mio kebingungan._

"_Aku dirawat inap di RUMAH SAKIT, bukan di KAMAR saja. Jadi, berjalan-jalan tidak apa-apa, bukan? Lagipula aku hanya mengunjungi," Ritsu tersenyum penuh kemenangan._

"_Aku lupa kau begitu pintar mencari alasan," Mio menggelengkan kepalanya._

"_Pasti dengan alasan itu juga kau berhasil membujuk Rika-san," Tsumugi membuat kesimpulan dan Ritsu mengangguk._

Rika-san meninggalkanku setelah aku menyelesaikan makan malam. Aku kembali melirik jam dinding, masih jam setengah 8 malam.

Aku menatap taman rumah sakit lewat jendela kamarku. Aku tidak dapat melihat pemandangan di bawah dengan jelas. Penerang yang ada hanyalah bulan sabit dan tidak terlihat satu bintangpun karena tertutup awan.

Aku menghela nafas, sekarang setelah Rika-san pergi, apa yang bisa kulakukan?

Lalu, saat itulah, aku melihat sebuah bayangan putih melintas cepat di tengah kegelapan. Bayangan itu terlihat kabur, tetapi aku dapat melihatnya cukup jelas untuk mengetahui itu bukan sesuatu yang-

"_Jangan!" Mio memotong cerita Ritsu dan meringkuk ketakutan. Tubuhnya bergetar dan mukanya pucat._

_Ritsu tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Aku hanya bercanda, aku tidak melihat apapun."_

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tidur cepat, agar hari esok lebih cepat datang.

Sesuai janjinya kemarin, Rika-san mengajakku mengunjungi kamar pasien yang diceritakan kemarin.

Kamarnya tidak terlalu jauh dariku. Hanya melewati lorong, sampai ujung, kamarnya ada di sebelah kanan.

Rika-san membantuku untuk berjalan, menjadi pengganti kakiku. Aku merangkul bahunya dan ia menopangku.

'TOK TOK' Aku mengetuk pintu kamar itu, terdengar suara menyahut, "Masuk."

Kami masuk perlahan-lahan, dan di ranjang itu, aku melihat seorang cowok berbaju pasien menatap aku dan Rika-san heran.

"Jarang-jarang aku mendapat pengunjung," Suaranya serak-serak basah. Ia memberikan tanda untuk kami agar mendekat.

Semakin aku maju mendekatinya, aku dapat melihat detail setiap wajahnya.

Mukanya putih pucat dengan mata sayu dan warna bibir sedikit keunguan. Kulit putihnya terlihat sama pucatnya dengan mukanya. Rambut ikalnya sama dengan warna matanya, coklat.

Namun, walaupun kondisinya yang buruk, aku melihat matanya yang penuh determinasi dan senyumnya yang hangat. Pesonanya tidak dapat kutolak.

Saat melihatnya, aku merasa nafasku putus-putus, seakan aku habis berlari marathon. Jantungku berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya dan mataku seakan tidak dapat lepas darinya.

Aku menyadari, aku telah jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"_Waa.. Ritsu.." Yui mendesah. Mio menatap aneh, "Kau? Begitu saja?". Azusa tersenyum mengejek, "Ritsu-senpai, ternyata.." Tsumugi hanya mengangguk maklum. _

_Muka Ritsu memerah, dan keempat cewek lainnya menatap Ritsu tidak percaya, "Ritsu.."_

Aku tidak mengatakan apapun, atau lebih tepatnya, aku tidak dapat berkata-kata. Untunglah Rika-san yang melakukan perkenalan.

"Chokichi-kun, ini Tainaka Ritsu. Kemarin aku bercerita sedikit padanya tentangmu. Ia menggunakan alasan yang sama denganmu untuk membuatku menemaninya," Rika-san tertawa geli.

Aku menundukkan kepala canggung, "Tainaka Ritsu."

Ia tersenyum, "Akemi Chokichi."

"Aku masih ada pekerjaan. Kalian mengobrol saja dulu," Rika-san meninggalkan kami berdua.

Aku duduk di kursi dekat ranjangnya. Membuat diriku nyaman.

Kami berdua masih terdiam. Aku meliriknya sekali-kali. Perawakannya tenang dan tidak heboh. Sangat berbeda denganku.

Aku berusaha membuka pembicaraan, "Ah, jadi mengapa kau dirawat di sini?"

Ia menoleh dan menatapku tajam. Akh, aku baru menyadari bahwa itu adalah pertanyaan yang cukup pribadi dan tidak seharusnya ditanyakan pada pertemuan pertama.

Aku menundukkan kepala, "Ah, maaf. Aku kurang peka. Tidak apa kalau tidak mau dijawab." Aku merasa sangat bodoh.

"_Kau? Menganggap dirimu sendiri bodoh?" Mio terkejut. Sepertinya pada cerita ini ia memang banyak terkejut._

Ia memalingkan muka, mengacuhkanku. Aku merasa tidak diinginkan. Ah, mungkin aku memang sudah mengganggunya. Mungkin, tidak seharusnya aku berada di sini.

Saat aku sibuk berpikir sendiri, Ia bersuara, "Terima kasih." Aku menatapnya kaget.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku," Ia melanjutkan. Aku tidak dapat melihat mukanya, ia masih memalingkan mukanya. Tetapi aku dapat merasakan ketulusan dibalik kata-katanya.

Aku tersenyum gembira, "Sama-sama. Jadi, umm.." Aku berusaha untuk membuka pembicaraan dan mencari topik yang tepat, tetapi tak kunjung kudapatkan.

Aku pun mendesah pelan, "Aku tidak tahu harus ngomong apa!"

"_Ritsu banget," Yui mengomentari._

Chokichi menatapku heran, aku menjadi kaget oleh tatapannya itu, tetapi kemudian ia tertawa geli.

"Baru pertama kali aku menemukan orang yang sangat jujur." Aku memerah karena malu, tawanya semakin keras.

Ia berdehem, "Jadi, umm.. Tainaka-san, apa kau bermain alat musik?" Aku dibuatnya heran oleh pertanyaan ini.

"Ya, aku bermain drum. Belum lama, sekitar 2 tahun. Aku ingin membentuk band dan menjadi terkenal se-Jepang! Memangnya kenapa?" Aku menjawab.

Ia tertegun sejenak, lalu menjawab penuh rahasia,"Ah, hanya pertanyaan yang sempat terbesit dipikiranku."

"Apa? Tidak adil! Aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu, tetapi kau tidak mau menjawabku!" Aku menjawab berapi-api.

Melihat reaksiku ini, Chokichi-kun tertawa lagi, "Baru pertama kali ada cewek yang berhasil membuatku tertawa seperti ini."

Aku memerah sekali lagi, Ia juga baru pertama kali bertemu dengan cowok yang terus membuatnya memerah karena malu

Aku menjawab asal, "Sepertinya kau menemukan banyak sekali 'pertama kali-mu', ya?"

Ia tersenyum kembali dan menjawab, "Yah, kau juga cewek pertama yang tetap menjadi dirinya sendiri saat di depanku."

Aku mengangkat salah satu alisku, "Dan apa maksudnya?"

Ia mengangkat bahunya sedikit, "Aku sempat dikenal sebagai cowok terkeren di SMA Seito." Ia begitu percaya diri.

"Ah, dan akuilah. Mukamu memerah beberapa kali tadi. Kau juga jatuh akan pesonaku, bukan?" Ia menatapku.

Ditembak seperti itu, mukaku kembali memerah, "Bicara apa kau?"

"_Wow, jawaban dan faktanya sangat jauh berbeda," Azusa meledek Ritsu._

"Berusaha menutupi rupanya," Ia berdecak, "Yah, sudahlah."

"Aku tidak tahu kau begitu percaya diri pada dirimu sendiri," Aku berusaha membuat ekspresiku dingin. Tetapi bukan sifatku untuk melakukan hal tersebut sehingga usahaku gagal.

"Jadi kau SMA dimana? Ah, atau kau masih SMP?" Ia membuka topik baru tanpa menghiraukan sarkasme yang kulontarkan tadi.

Aku tidak dapat begitu saja mengacuhkan hinaannya. "Apa kau bilang? Asal kau tahu, aku ini bersekolah di SMA Sakura dan menjadi ketua dari klub musik!" Aku ingin berdiri, menunjuknya tepat pada mukanya, dan memberikan tatapan mengintimidasi. Sayangnya, kondisiku sekarang membuatku tidak dapat melakukan itu semua, sehingga yang kulakukan hanya memberikan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Oh, begitu," Ia menjawab sambil menguap. SIAL!

"KAU! AKU TIDAK PERCAYA KAU ADALAH ORANG YANG SAMA DENGAN ORANG YANG PERTAMA KALI KULIHAT TADI!" Aku membentaknya tepat di mukanya.

Ia kaget, aku meneruskan perkataanku, "Kenapa? Apa ini pertama kalinya kau DIBENTAK oleh seorang cewek?" Aku sudah berada pada puncak kemarahanku.

Aku ingin berdiri dan menunjukkan betapa besar kemarahanku padanya. Sayangnya, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah membentaknya.

"_Uooo.. Ritsu bisa marah?" Tsumugi berdecak kagum_

Ia tetap menatapku dengan pandangan yang.. entahlah tidak dapat kuartikan. Kaget? Kesal? Tidak percaya?

Aku ingin membentaknya lagi, tetapi pintu dibuka dengan keras.

Kami menoleh bersamaan untuk mendapati Rika-san yang berwajah marah.

"Jangan membuat keributan di rumah sakit!" Ia berkata tegas dan menatapku.

Aku menundukkan kepala, merasa bersalah, "Maaf." Rika-san menghela nafas dan mendekati kami berdua.

"Maaf," kali ini suara terdengar dari Chokichi-san. Aku mengerutkan dahi, menatapnya aneh. Ia tidak peduli.

Rika-san beralih padaku, "Tainaka-san, ibumu datang menjenguk."

Aku dibantu Rika-san untuk kembali ke kamarku. Sebelum aku benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya, aku menoleh ke belakang untuk memberikannya tatapan dingin (untuk efek dramatisasi.)

Namun, kembali gagal karena tatapannya padaku. Chokichi-kun menatapku dengan.. iri untuk alasan yang tidak kutahu.

"_Ah, aku ingat saat itu aku datang bersama ibum dan kau terlihat kusut, malam itu kau terus mengomel lewat e-mail," Mio mengingat._

"_Yah, inilah alasanya," Ritsu mengangguk._

"_Ah, kelihatannya Chokichi ini menyebalkan sekali," Yui terlihat tidak suka._

"_Tetapi kalau ia menyebalkan, Ritsu tidak mungkin menceritakannya sekarang," Azusa berkomentar_

"_Jadi, pasti ada sesuatu yang baik terjadi," Tsumugi mengambil kesimpulan._

_Ritsu terlihat agak sedih sekarang, bukan sesuatu yang dapat sering dilihat._

Esok harinya, Aku mendapatkan tamu yang tidak terduga.

Saat aku bangun pagi itu, aku merasakan sesuatu menahan selimut yang hendak kutarik.

Merasa tidak menaruh sesuatu disampingku kemarin, aku menggapai ke arah kiri dan menemukan sesuatu yang panjang dan lembut, seperti bulu kucing.

Kuelus-elus terus benda itu dan kurasakan benda itu bergerak-gerak. "Mau sampai kapan kau mengelus-elusku terus?" Kudengar suara serak-serak basah yang cukup familiar.

Lalu, gelombang ingatan menyerangku, suara itu milik..

Aku bangun seketika dari tempat tidurku, terlalu cepat, sehingga tanganku yang patah terasa sakit dan aku merintih kesakitan.

"Pelan-pelan, dong. Baka" Ia berkata lagi. Aku menoleh cepat dan menemukan seorang cowok, dengan kepala yang berada di bagian kiri ranjangku.

Ternyata, 'benda' yang kuelus dari tadi adalah rambut Akemi Chokichi!

Aku menatapnya, "Mau apa kau pagi-pagi begini?" Aku sebenarnya agak bingung.

Ia melengos, "Pagi? Coba kau lihat jam." Akupun menoleh ke arah jam dinding, Pukul setengah 12.

Aku menatapnya, "Memang masih pagi. Belum jam 12 siang," aku beralasan. Ia menaikan salah satu alisnya dan menggeleng tidak percaya.

Sebersit kekesalan masih tertinggal, kukira aku sudah dapat memaafkannya hari ini. Tetapi melihatnya di sini, sekarang, bertingkah menyebalkan, membuatku kesal kembali padanya.

"Mau apa kau disini? Kalau kau masih mau menghinaku, silahkan pergi," Tidak biasanya aku bersikap kasar, tetapi aku sudah enggan berurusan lagi dengannya.

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf," Ia berkata pelan, terlalu pelan sehingga aku tidak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Kau bilang apa?" Ia mendelik kesal, "Aku minta maaf." Kali ini aku mengerti.

Setelah permintaan maaf itu, ia langsung pergi dan meninggalkanku. Ia berjalan dengan cepat dan aku terus menatapnya sampai ia hilang dari pandangan.

"_Lalu kalian baikan, menghabiskan waktu bersama, jatuh cinta, kalian sembuh dan masih pacaran sampai sekarang," Yui berkata sok tahu._

_Ritsu tersenyum miris, "Seandainya ia masih punya waktu."_

Aku tidak mengejarnya maupun mengunjunginya lagi.

Lalu, hari esoknya, aku mendapatkan sebuah surat yang diberikan oleh Rika-san.

Aku menatap Rika-san heran, ia terlihat sangat sedih, "Itu dari Chokichi-kun."

Kembali kutatap surat itu, dan membukanya perlahan. Mengapa tidak memberikannya langsung padaku? Atau berbicara saja padaku?

"_Setelah aku selesai membacanya, semua sudah terlambat. Aku menangis," Ritsu tersenyum pahit._

"_Apa isi suratnya?" Mio dapat mulai menebak akhir cerita ini._

_Ritsu menoleh pada keempat temannya, menarik nafas dan melanjutkan._

**Dear Ritsu, **

Aku menatap pembuka surat itu heran, sejak kapan ia boleh memanggilku dengan nama depanku?

**Aku tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Mungkin kalimat ini dapat memulainya.**

**Kau padalah pembawa badai di hidupku.**

Aku mendelik, apa maksudnya?

**Saat pertama Rika-san membawamu ke kamarku, aku merasa akan ada hal yang berubah dalam hidupku.**

**Aku sudah lama diabaikan oleh kedua orangtuaku, mereka menganggapku sebagai sebuah beban dan tidak mau lagi melihatku.**

**Mereka hanya menaruhku ke Rumah Sakit, membayar setiap bulan tanpa pernah menengokku sama sekali.**

**Oh ya, Aku terkena tumor otak yang ganas.**

Aku mengingat kembali kamar Chokichi-kun, memang banyak peralatan di sana sini, aku tidak terlalu menyadarinya saat itu karena mataku hanya terpaku padanya.

Bahkan memikirkan hal itu saja membuatku memerah malu.

**Teman-temanku hanya pernah sekali berkunjung dan melupakanku begitu saja.**

**Begitu pula gadis-gadis yang menempel hanya karena melihat tampangku dan uang orangtuaku, selalu bersikap lembut di depanku. Namun, meninggalkanku saat aku sedang terkena masalah.**

**Kamu berbeda. Kamu begitu bersemangat dan ceria, mengunjungiku yang telah diabaikan semuanya. Karena itulah aku agak iri denganmu yang masih diperhatikan.**

**Lalu, dengan cepat kamu menjadi orang yang pertama untuk berbagai hal, termasuk membuatku jatuh cinta padamu.**

Aku menahan nafas.

**Memang pertemuan yang singkat, namun memberikan kesan yang dalam padaku.**

**Kau menjadi dirimu sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan bagaikan sebuah magnet yang terus membuatku memikirkan dirimu.**

**Walaupun keadaanmu tidak mendukung, kau melakukan apa yang kau mau.**

**Matamu bersinar memancarkan harapan dan tekad yang kuat. Aku.. terpesona.**

GLEK! Aku menelan ludahku.

**Aku bertanya tentang alat musik, karena, aku seorang personil band. Kebetulan sekali, aku juga bermain drum.**

**Aku memiliki mimpi yang sama, namun dengan penyakitku, aku tidak dapat meraih mimpiku.**

**Karena itulah, dapatkah kau meraihnya juga untukku?**

Tanpa sadar aku mengangguk.

**Saat kau menerima surat ini, artinya aku sudah tiada. **

**Kau menyebalkan, telah membuatku sadar kembali bahwa hidup ini berarti. **

**Padahal, aku sudah pasrah untuk menerima kematianku.**

**Masih banyak yang ingin kusampaikan. Tetapi semua itu tidak cukup diungkapkan dalam kata-kata.**

**Jangan menangisi kepergianku, namun berbahagialah. Raihlah mimpiku dan juga mimpimu.**

**Ritsu, kaulah cewek pertama yang telah menempati hatiku dan selamanya akan berada di hatiku.**

**Yang mencintaimu,**

**Akemi**

**P.S I've stolen your first kiss  
**

Aku menangis di akhir surat itu, melanggar perintah Akemi di surat tersebut.

Aku benci kau, Akemi. Aku bahkan belum sempat mengatakan perasaanku.

Pergi begitu saja tanpa berkata sepatah katapun padaku, kata terakhirmu hanyalah 'maaf'

Masih ada banyak hal yang perlu kukatakan padamu. Dan apa maksudmu dengan ciuman pertamaku?

Aku bahkan tidak merasakannya. Dasar. Bodoh. AMAT BODOH!

_Mereka terdiam mendengar akhir kisah cinta Ritsu._

"_Ritsu, kau tidak pernah cerita," Mio menahan tangisnya_

_Ritsu mendesah, "Semua sudah berlalu, dan aku harus menepati janjiku untuk berbahagia."_

"_Ric-chan! *srot* Aku turut berduka" Yui memeluk Ritsu. Ritsu menepuk kepala Yui pelan._

_Azusa dan Tsumugi tidak dapat berkata-kata, tetapi kesedihan jelas tergambar pada air mukanya._

* * *

A/N: Bagaimana?

Ugh, sebenernya ga yakin sih dengan bikin cerita sedih kayak begini.

Apa terlalu OOC?

Oh ya, seperti yang dapat dilihat, aku belum menentukan karakter selanjutnya yang akan diceritakan kisah cintanya.

So, for the first reviewer, I would like to give the honor for you to choose.

Well, between Yui and Tsumugi, of course.

P.S. If you read and review my story, I'll definitely read and review your stories! ^^


	5. Mugi's Story

A/N: Hai~! (readers: *bawa pentungan dengan muka marah*)

Waa.. Gomenasai, minna! Diserang kemalasan, ujian, tugas, anime, malas, yah intinya itu. Tapi ada sedikit writer's block juga! DX

Makasih atas semua reviewnya, akhirnya aku bisa update juga. XD

Maaf kalo ngga jawab satu-satu. haha

Sekarang Mugi, ya? Bisa dibilang ini semacam sisi gelapnya hidup Mugi.

_Text dalam tulisan miring: _3rd POV

_**WARNING: OOC**_

* * *

**Love Stories: Mugi  
**

**By: AzraeLiv G.M.A**

**Disclaimer: K-ON is not mine!**

_Ritsu berdehem, "Oke, setelah aku siapa?"_

_Tsumugi melirik Yui sebentar; Yui melirik balik. Tidak ada yang berkomentar dan akhirnya, "Biar aku saja," Tsumugi berkata_

_Ia menarik nafas dalam, "Aku menjalani kehidupan SMP di Amerika."_

Aku berjalan penuh hati-hati di tengah kepadatan lorong sekolahku, berusaha mencapai lokerku tanpa membuat insiden yang tidak perlu.

Dengan sistem _moving class_, lorong sekolah SMP Saint Mary memang pasti dipadati dengan begitu banyak murid untuk mengejar pelajaran berikutnya hanya dengan waktu sekitar 5 menit.

Aku segera memutar kombinasi kunci lokerku, menaruh buku yang sedang kupegang sekarang dan mengambil buku untuk pelajaran berikutnya, matematika.

Semua dilakukan serba cepat, dan hanya dalam waktu singkat, aku sekarang sudah duduk dengan tenang di salah satu kursi.

Aku mengamati pintu masuk dengan tenang, menatap orang-orang yang berdatangan dan menduduki tempat duduk berpasangan.

"_Kau duduk sendirian?" Ritsu bertanya._

_Cewek yang biasa dipanggil Mugi itu menjawab dengan gugup, "Aku.. adalah orang yang biasa dibilang 'loner' di tempat itu."_

_Keempat cewek yang mendengarnya menarik nafas kaget, Mugi hanya tersenyum pahit._

"_Mugi, kalau ini terlalu berat untuk diceritakan.." Mio dipotong oleh gelengan kuat Mugi."Tidak apa-apa, lagipula cerita ini masih jauh lebih baik dibandingkan cerita Ritsu. Tidak ada salahnya sedikit berbagi."_

Sekarang, semua kursi sudah ditempati kecuali kursi di sampingku. Aku menatap kursi di sampingku itu dengan nanar, apakah kursi itu akan terisi hari ini? Aku menggelengkan kepala cepat. "Tidak seharusnya aku peduli," pikirku

Tiba-tiba, kelas matematika sudah dipenuhi suara dan canda tawa itu menjadi hening. Aku mengalihkan perhatianku ke depan dan menemukan seorang guru yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

Ia menatap kami satu persatu dan berhenti sebentar padaku, mungkin ia merasa heran, seorang gadis yang duduk sendirian di pojok belakang tanpa teman.

Guru tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya, "Hai semua. Namaku Vincent. Vincent Valentine." Beberapa murid mulai berbisik dengan temannya sambil tertawa. Aku mengernyit heran, Vincent Valentine? Vincent Valentine yang 'itu'?

Ia tersenyum melihat reaksi kami, "Katakanlah orangtua memang kadang menyebalkan. Tetapi apalah arti sebuah nama. Mari kita langsung saja mulai dengan pelajaran matematika ini."

Mr. Valentine terlihat begitu bersih dan rapi. Ia berpenampilan seperti _typical nerd _dengan kacamat yang bertengger di hidungnya.

Aku mendesah kecil, bersamaan dengan keluhan murid-murid lain, tanpa perkenalan lebih dalam? Setidaknya bagaimana dengan sedikit penjelasan akan guru kami yang lama?

"Bila kalian bertanya-tanya kemana perginya Ms. Juliet, ia menikah dengan seorang asing dan ikut dengan suaminya ke negara tersebut."

Aku mengangkat salah satu alisku, memangnya dia apa? Pembaca pikiran?

"Buka halaman 32," dan, dimulailah pelajaran yang tidak disukai oleh kebanyakan murid.

"_Mugi-senpai ternyata skeptis," Azusa menatap Mugi tidak percaya._

"_Tidak sekarang, pengalaman di Amerika membuatku berubah menjadi seperti ini."_

Aku _loner_. Aku membuat dinding pertahanan untuk diriku sendiri. Ayah dan ibuku selalu menasihati untuk berhari-hati dan waspada, apalagi aku sebenarnya orang yang sangat kaya. "Semua orang hanyalah manusia egois yang memikirkan dirinya sendiri," kuulang perkataan itu terus menerus dalam hati.

Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan pelajaran hari ini.

Guru ini hanya mengulang apa yang sudah diajarkan Ms. Juliet pada pertemuan sebelumnya, tetapi murid lain tampak memperhatikan dengan serius. Mungkin karena mereka tidak mendengarkan saat itu.

Harus kuakui, cara mengajarnya jauh lebih menarik dan menyenangkan daripada Ms. Juliet, tetapi pelajaran yang diulang tetap saja membosankan.

Aku memandang ke luar jendela, tanpa sadar tanganku bergerak lincah di atas meja sesuai dengan melodi yang kulantunkan dalam hati. Musik memang satu-satunya pelarianku. Kehidupan sangat kaya yang dikekang memang tidak mudah.

Tanpa kusadari, sepasang mata terus mengamatiku sampai pelajaran berakhir.

'RING!' Bel berbunyi nyaring. Setelah ini, jam makan siang. Dengan cepat aku mengambil buku yang tercecer di atas meja dan berjalan keluar diikuti dengan murid lain yang mendesah lega.

"Kamu," Aku mendengar suara guru itu. Aku cukup yakin ia tidak memanggilku, jadi aku terus berjalan cepat.

"Hey, Kamu! Rambut panjang pirang dan alis tebal." Akhirnya merasa dipanggil, aku berhenti dan menoleh pada guru baru tersebut, ia menatapku dengan sebuah senyuman, "Ya, Kamu."

Aku mendekatinya, "Nama saya bukan 'kamu', Kotobuki Tsumugi. Ada perlu apa, Mr. Valentine?" Aku kurang suka perhatian. Panggilannya membuat beberapa cewek orang melihat ke arahku dan berbisik-bisik.

Aku tidak suka itu.

"Kamu kira saya tidak melihat bahwa kamu tidak memperhatikan pelajaran?" Ups, ketahuan.

"Pelajaran yang bapak ajarkan sudah pernah diajarkan oleh Ms. Juliet"

"Bukan alasan. Temui saya setelah sekolah selesai di kantor." Ia pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja. Dengan decakan kecil aku ikut keluar dari kelas itu dengan cepat.

"_Ia sepertinya menyebalkan," Yui cemberut._

"_Ia memang sangat menyebalkan.. awalnya"_

Sekolah yang membosankan dan tidak terlalu menarik menjadi semakin buruk setelah aku dipanggil oleh guru itu. Setiap detik yang berjalan bagaikan neraka bagiku. Apalagi dengan serangkaian pelajaran yang semakin lama semakin sulit saja.

Akhirnya bel terakhir berbunyi, namun aku belum lepas dari neraka ini.

Aku mengambil HPku dan menekan serangkaian nomor yang sudah sangat kuhafal.

"Sam, tunggu sebentar, aku pulang agak sore. Aku ada kegiatan tambahan." Suara di seberang hanya menjawab, "Baik, Nona." Aku menekan tombol 'end' dan menaruh kembali HPku ke dalam tas.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan malas ke kantor guru. Lorong yang setiap hari kulewati, lantai yang sama, langit-langit yang sama. Aku mengerang kesal.

'TOK TOK' Aku mengetuk pintu pelan dan memasuki ruang guru. Mr. Valentine melihatku dan beranjak dari kursinya. Meninggalkan setumpuk buku yang masih menunggu untuk diperiksa.

"Bapak ada perlu apa dengan saya?" Tanyaku ketika ia mendekatiku.

"Tidak disini, Mugi." Aku menaikkan salah satu alisku, sudah memanggil nama kecilku? Memangnya kau siapa?

Ia berjalan menjauhi ruang guru. Denganku di sebelahnya, kami menyusuri lorong sekolah yang sudah sepi, maklum, weekends. Aku semakin heran dengan tindakannya yang begitu tidak terbaca. Tidak tertebak.

Ia memasuki di salah satu ruangan yang jarang kukunjungi sebelumnya, ruang musik. Jarang kukunjungi karena aku memiliki piano sendiri di rumah, untuk apa aku bermain di tempat ini?

"Mainkan," Ia menunjuk grand piano yang terdapat di ruangan itu.

"Untuk apa?" Aku berdiri kaku.

"Untuk kudengarkan, tentu saja," Ia duduk di atas kursi yang tersedia, tidak jauh dari grand piano itu.

"Untuk apa?" Kuulangi pertanyaan tadi. Aku tidak menyerah begitu saja.

Ia tersenyum mengejek, "Karena daripada hanya melihat jarimu menekan-nekan mejamu, akan jauh lebih menarik melihatmu memainkan piano."

Ah, jadi selain ia menyadari bahwa aku tidak memperhatikannya, Ia juga menyadari bahwa aku memainkan piano bayangan. Namun, aku belum selesai.

"Saya hanya menekan jari asal saja, sama sekali tidak ada dasar piano. Anda salah bila berpikir saya dapat bermain piano. Kalau anda sudah selesai dengan semua ini, saya mau pulang."

Mr. Valentine menampakkan berbagai ekspresi. Kaget, geli, tertantang. Ia bangkit dari meja itu dan mendekatiku. Dari jarak sedekat ini, aku bisa melihat perbedaan tinggi yang cukup mencolok. Aku menatap matanya tajam, ia melakukan hal yang sama. Matanya coklat tua, dari jauh terlihat hitam, hidungnya mancung dan rahangnya tegas, dan ternyata dagunya ditumbuhi janggut tipis.

Ia menyenandungkan lagu yang sangat familiar. Ia tersenyum sombong, mungkin perubahan ekspresiku begitu jelas. "Masih berusaha mengelak? Aku bisa menebak nada-nada yang kau mainkan tadi, kau kaget?"

Dengan kesal dan perlahan aku duduk di atas kursi dan menaruh jariku di tuts piano. Fur elise selalu menjadi lagu favoritku.

Terdengar dentingan piano memenuhi ruangan, rangkaian nada yang indah, rangkaian nada yang disenandungkan guru itu tadi. Saat memainkan piano rasanya begitu melayang, tanpa peduli apapun di dunia, rasanya.. bebas.

"_Dia jago!" Yui berkomentar._

"_Untuk mengetahui nada di piano bayangan, lebih dari jago," Azusa menimpali._

Aku menekan tuts terakhir dan mengakhiri permainanku. Mr. Valentine bertepuk tangan, "Ternyata kau jago."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, sekarang boleh saya pulang?"

Ia menatapku tidak percaya, sepertinya ia mengharapkan aku menjadi lebih baik dan lembut padanya. Jangan mimpi.

"Yah, silahkan." Akupun beranjak dari kursi piano dan keluar dari ruangan itu dengan pandangan Mr. Valentine mengikutiku.

Aku berjalan keluar dari wilayah sekolah. Menyusuri jalan yang terbuat dari batu-batu kecil dengan cepat. Tak lama kemudian aku sudah berada di sebuah wilayah kota yang cukup sepi.

Aku melihat sebuah mobil panjang, limo, yang familiar dan menaikinya tanpa berbicara lagi. "Jalan, Sam."

Dan limo melaju menyusuri jalan yang cukup padat.

"_Mugi memang kaya sejak lahir," Ritus menggelengkan kepalanya_

"_Tetapi, saat itu lebih parah daripada sekarang. Aku hanya dapat pergi ke sekolah, pulang. Ke sekolah, pulang."_

Esoknya aku melihat jadwal dan menemukan satu fakta yang menyebalkan. Matematika lagi pada pelajaran terakhir.

Aku mendesah kecil. Sekali lagi, hariku menjadi menyebalkan. Moodku sedikit membaik pada pelajaran musik. Tetapi tidak bertahan lama karena makan siangku tumpah karena seseorang menabrakku. Bukannya meminta maaf, cowok menyebalkan itu malah berkata, "Hati-hati dong!" Hal klise yang menyebalkan. Sebelum kau bertanya, tidak ada percik-percik cinta seperti yang ada di komik-komik. Itu menjijikkan!

Saat itupun datang juga, Matematika. Materi baru yang diberikan Mr. Valentine membuatku, mau tidak mau, memperhatikannya. Aku baru menyadari bahwa ia tidak setua yang kubayangkan.

Dari tampangnya, mungkin sekitar umur 23an, namun itu mungkin faktor baju formal yang dipakainya sekarang, dengan tinggi sekitar 178 cm. Rambut hitam berponi yang rapi dengan sedikit rambut abu-abu tersebar. Tidak terlihat seperti orang Amerika kebanyakan, mungkin ia seorang asia. Ia selalu kalem dan tenang. Kacamata itu, selain membuatnya terlihat culun itu juga memperlihatkan dirinya yang memiliki kecerdasan intelektual tinggi.

Ditutup dengan pemberian PR matematika, yang disambut erangan murid-murid, sekolah telah selesai.

Seperti biasa, aku keluar kelas dengan cepat. "Mugi!" Aku menoleh dengan tampang kesal, "Ya?"

Sekali lagi, Mr. Valentine menghambatku pulang dengan tampangnya yang sok-tak-bersalah. "Aku kemarin melihatmu pulang naik.." Mataku membelalak secara refleks

Aku mendekatinya cepat agar ia tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Ia melihatku. IA MELIHATKU! Aku sudah memilih tempat yang tersembunyi dan jarang dilalui murid, maupun guru Saint Mary. Tapi, guru ini!

"Jangan membicarakan hal itu di sini, Sir," Aku berkata pelan hingga terdengar seperti desisan.

Ia mengangkat salah satu alisnya heran namun cepat tanggap, "Kalau begitu mari berbicara di tempat lain."

Dan disinilah aku sekali lagi, ruang musik, Mr. Valentine menatapku, menuntut penjelasan.

Aku menjelaskan tanpa menutupi fakta. Aku orang kaya, aku tidak ingin kekayaanku diketahui. Pendapatku akan keegoisan manusia. Dinding pertahananku.

Kata-kata tersebut mengalir begitu saja, begitu mudahnya. Tetapi semua itu tidak menutupi bahwa aku masih tidak mempercayainya. Semua manusia punya sesuatu yang buruk dengan diri mereka.

Ia memperhatikanku dengan seksama, "Aku tidak seburuk itu," katanya, "Akan kubuktikan bahwa tidak semua manusia egois seperti yang kaukatakan tadi."

"Untuk apa? Biarkan aku sendiri. Aku tidak apa-apa begini. Lagipula kau sudah mengetahui semuanya, apa yang kau mau dariku sekarang?"

"_Aku setuju dengan guru itu, ternyata Mugi benar-benar berbeda dengan dulu," Ritsu berkomentar_

"_Aku memang banyak berubah, aku sudah memberitahu kalian bukan?"_

"Kepercayaanmu. Aku tidak percaya ada orang kaya yang _freak_ seperti ini dan aku akan mengubahnya."

"Tidak perlu merepotkan diri anda sendiri."

Ia menghela nafas dan melakukan hal yang tidak kuduga. Ia duduk di atas meja, salah satu kakinya ia angkat ke atas meja. Dasi yang melingkar rapi di lehernya ia longgarkan. Ia bahkan membuka dua kancing kemejanya dari atas. Rambutnya ia acak-acak, membuat rambut yang tadinya rapi menjadi _messy gorgeous. _Aku ngomong apa tadi? Mr. Valentine berubah menjadi cowok umur 20an dan terlihat nakal. Berbeda jauh dengan kesan yang ia telah berikan selama dua ini.

"Anggaplah ini sebagai ganti rahasiamu yang tanpa sengaja kuketahui. Aku benci harus berpakaian formal seperti ini," Ia menatap kemejanya yang berwarna telur asin dengan kesal.

"Untuk apa anda melakukan semua ini?" Aku menatapnya tak percaya.

"Aku ingin lebih dekat saja dengan murid kelasku yang terlihat sendiri dan begitu sinis. _Oh, and skip the formalities. _Panggil saja aku Len. Aku lebih suka dipanggil begitu."

"_Tak disangka-sangka. Ia begitu perhatian," Mio bergumam._

"_Lalu, iakah cintamu? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Yui bertanya penasaran._

"_Cerita ini masih cukup panjang," Mugi mendesah._

Maka, dengan kesepakatan yang terjadi secara searah. Setiap hari, aku menjadi pelayan Len. Membawa buku ini itu, mengerjakan soal ini itu, memanggil guru maupun murid yang lain, dan berbagai tugas lain. Walaupun awalnya aku sangat kesal, namun Len berhasil membuatnya mengerti bahwa manusia tidak seburuk itu. Orang lain tidak sesegois itu.

Lambat laun dengan bergantinya hari, dapat dengan mudah ditebak, aku jatuh cinta pada guru itu. Guru matematika yang lain daripada yang lain.

Menjerit dalam hati setiap namanya dipanggil oleh guru itu. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan setiap guru itu menyentuhnya. Memandangnya seperti orang bodoh saat ia mengajar di kelas, yang membuatnya terkena hukuman, dan aku senang, karena itu artinya lebih banyak waktu yang dihabiskan dengan Len.

Aku menjadi sangat _out of character_.

Sekarang sudah tahun ajaran terakhir, semester terakhir. Sudah sekitar 3 bulan aku mengenal seorang Len. Len yang baik, unik, dan nakal. Len yang tegas. Len yang usil. Len, satu-satunya cowok yang pernah kucintai selama SMP. Kadang aku kesal sendiri, mengapa Len tidak muncul dalam kehidupannya lebih awal. Persahabatan dengan yang lain lambat laun terjadi. Setidaknya ia sekarang memiliki seseorang yang dapat diajak mengobrol, tanpa Mugi merasa skeptis dengannya.

Namun, berita pada hari itu. Saat Len mengajakku ke ruang musik, menghancurkan hatinya berkeping-keping.

"Aku akan menikah pada bulan Juli."

Rasanya.. mati. Ingin menangis, namun tidak ada airmata. Ingin berteriak, namun tidak ada suara yang keluar. Gelap.

Namun ternyata belum berakhir sampai di situ.

"Maukah kamu menjadi _bride's maid_ di pernikahanku?"

Belum cukupkah kau menyakitiku?

"Namanya Yuffie, ia penuh dengan semangat dan energi. Kau pasti menyukainya."

Mengapa kau memberiku begitu banyak harapan dengan kebaikanmu?

"Ia begitu berbeda."

Dan menghancurkan perasaan ini hanya dalam satu kalimat?

"Aku begitu mencintainya," Len menatapku dengan senyum bahagia.

Aku pun mencintaimu. Sangat.

"_Mugi.." Mio menatap Mugi khawatir._

_Ternyata tanpa sadar, setetes air mata mengalir di pipi keybordist itu._

"_Mugi-chan! Jangan menangis. Cup. Cup. Cup. Ada balon.." PLAK! Kata-kata Yui dipotong oleh jitakan dari Ritsu dan Azusa._

"_Ia bukan anak kecil!" kata mereka berdua serempak._

_Mugi menghapus airmatanya, mengambil nafas dan melanjutkan ceritanya, "Sudah hampir ending."_

Berhari-hari, aku mengurung diri di kamarnya. Keluar hanya untuk sekolah, itupun kujalani dengan sedih. Menangis dalam hati, setiap saat.

Orang tuaku yang baik menanyakan hal ini kepadaku. Aku, yang sudah berada dalam titik terbawahnya, memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya. Dari awal sampai akhir tanpa ada yang diputus.

Orang tuaku terlihat sangat kaget mendengarnya, memang aku tidak terlalu diperhatikan karena kedua orang tuaku sibuk dengan pekerjaannnya, namun bukan berarti mereka tidak menyayangiku.

"Mugi, jadi apa yang ingin kamu lakukan sekarang?" tanya papa lembut.

Aku menatap orang tuanya. Mamanya tersenyum menguatkan, "Semua terserah kamu. Apapun yang ingin kamu lakukan, kami akan mendukungmu."

Apa yang ingin aku lakukan? Aku tidak pernah memikirkan itu. Aku jelas tidak mau menjadi _bride's maid _di pernikahan Len. Terlalu sakit. Aku tidak mau hadir di pernikahannya. Bahkan, aku sama sekali tidak mau tinggal di sini lagi.

"Aku tidak mau tinggal di sini lagi. Aku mau pindah," kuutarakan permintaanku.

Orang tuaku tersenyum, "Mama dan papa sudah lama ingin pindah ke Jepang." Aku memeluk kedua orang tuaku dengan sangat erat.

"_Jadi... Mugi-senpai kabur?" Azusa bertanya memastikan._

"_Ya, aku kabur. Aku mengubah hidupku dengan total. Memasuki sekolah khusus wanita agar tidak perlu merasakan ini lagi. Mengikuti klub ini agar aku dapat bergaul dengan baik. Hasilnya.. Aku sangat bersyukur."_

_Keempat cewek lainnya saling berpandangan. Merasakan kepedihan Mugi._

"_Aku tidak pernah mendengar kabar akan Len, Amerika, Saint Mary. Semua hanya kenangan pahit."_

_Semuanya berusaha untuk menghibur Mugi. Namun, Mugi menggelengkan kepalanya._

"_Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa. Yui, giliranmu sekarang."_

_Mio, Ritsu, dan Azusa menoleh dengan cepat. Memberikan tatapan yang berisi ancaman 'cepat mulai sekarang agar dia tidak sedih terus!'_

"_Ahhh... Umm... Jadi."_

* * *

A/N_: _Don't forget to Read and Review!

Hmm.. Menurutku pribadi, cerita ini alurnya sangat mudah ditebak. DX

P.S. If you read and review my story, I'll definitely read and review your stories! ^^


End file.
